A Pleasurable Nightmare
by Ultimate Hokage
Summary: This is a story with a lot of sex, romance and drama, it takes place after kh 2 and is between sora and kairi


This is a story about Sora and Kairi after kingdom hearts 2. Please feel free to comment, I don't care you can slam me if you want to. Or feel free to message me at .com

Warning, this story contains sexual themes and strong language. (God, I sound like a video game rating)

**DISCLAMER: I do not own kingdom hearts (unfortunately) it belongs to Square enix and disney.**

**A Pleasurable Nightmare**

Kairi woke up and looked around, only to find that she was in a completely unfamiliar place. She tried to make sense, but before she had time to think She was being pinned down to the ground. She struggles to get free of her attacker, and finally manages to kick him off, but most horrifying of all when she walked up to him she realized that it was Sora, her Sora, how is that possible!!! Sora quickly jumps to his feet and says "I am so kaira, I don't know what came over me, come here and give me a hug." Kairi walked closer to her companion and slowly puts her arms around him and says in a faint whisper, "I love you Sora, so much" "I love you to Kairi" came Sora's reply. The two lovers continued their embrace when Sora pulled a knife out of his pouch, and said "I hate you Kairi" and stabbed her in the back before she could say anything, Kairi lays there in her own blood and before she lets her last breath of life escapes her body, she manages to say "I love you Sora'"

Kairi awakes in a burst of tears, she looks around and says "Oh my god it was just a dream." She reaches over and hits something hard and she heard the faint reply " ouch, what was that for!" Kairi jumps and looks over and sees Sora. "Hi baby, I missed you, but I am back." "Sora I thought you and Cloud went to destroy Sephiroth." " They did, but lets just Say Clouds in the hospital, and I had to save his ass." Kairi looks in the direction of the voice and sees Riku standing there pointing at Sora mockingly. "If you wouldn't have interfered I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp!" Sora shot back sharply. "Really, you didn't sound so tough when I found Cloud collapsed on the ground and you with his sword to your neck!" Riku said "You are to overconfident, admit it!" "Whatever." said Sora "Let me and Kairi be alone." "suit yourself." came the reply. Riku was quickly out the door.

Kairi wasn't so happy that Riku left after that dream she had. She wasn't so sure she wanted to be alone with Sora. Sora saw the fear in Kairi's eyes and asked if she was ok. Kairi said nothings wrong. "So what have you and Riku been up too besides trying to kill Sephiroth?" asked Kairi. "Nothing really besides trying to get rid of the heartless and nobodies." said Sora. "Oh" she said, "Sora I missed you…..please don't leave me ever again." "Kairi, I love you." said Sora, Kairi silently Scooted closer to him hugged and laughed. "I'm glad your back!" "Kairi, weve been dating for almost two years, don't you think it is time we take it to a new level? Kairi said nothing. Sora slowly grabbed the zipper on her gress and said "Here, lets get you out of these hot clothes." Kairi was scared, but she didn't say anything or try to resist.

Sora pulled down the zipper on her dress, then he slid the dress of her body to revear her double d braw and her panties. "Sora" she asked, "What" he replied :I'm scared" she said. Sora looked at her lovingly and said "It wil be okay, this will be the best night of your life." "Ok." came her soft reply. Sora moved in closer to her face and kissed her, after that kairi ease up and pulled him inte a long romantic kiss. Kairi loved this feelong, she loved exploring Soras mouth, and she also liked Sora exploring hers, sora started stroking her hair and gradualy moved his hands down and removed her black lace braand threw it aside. Sora broke the kiss and admired her large breasts. He slowly moved in and put his hand on her right breast and Kairi let out a slight moan. He then went on to light ly pinching her nipples amd masaging them, Kairi was letting out a series of light moans and grouns,when Sora grabbed her other breast and squeezed them both, and Kairi screamed "Yes, fuck me hard!"

Sora left his right hand on her right breast , but slowly moved his other hand down and caressed her sweet ass. And gradualy led go. The, he grabbed her panties and pulled them down to reveal her sweet, hot, shaven pussy. Sora slipped his finger ninto her and she cried out in pleasure. Just then one of Soras battle scars from Sephiroth started to glow, Sora screamed and out of nowhere took a knife he was previously using to cut up a poupou fruit and stabbed kairi in the chest right where her heart was. Sora rampaged for a few more minutes, then came to. He looked around and seen Kairi dead on the floor covered in blood. He realized he had a knife in his hand and immediately stabbed it into himself.

**OK, I know I am not that good at writing stories, but please comment and tell me what to improve on, also make suggestions on what I should write next.**


End file.
